Ojos de Pez
by PedroLiberona
Summary: John, Melissa y Terry se verán envueltos sin saberlo en las redes del caos y el azar. Tras ellos el Hombre de los Ojos Violeta los mira divertido.


**OJOS DE PEZ**

Diez de la Noche

Llevo seis meses sin trabajo, acabo de volver desde la calle donde me paso el día vendiendo pan, una receta de mi abuela. Al entrar lo primero que veo es a mí mismo en un espejo largo de marco rojo, un tipo alto y desgarbado, cabello negro, muy negro, ojos cansados pero de sonrisa amable. El apartamento donde mi esposa y yo residimos, sin ser lujoso, es bastante cómodo. No salimos tanto como quisiéramos ni tenemos tantas cosas como desearíamos, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es suficiente. Tampoco pasamos hambre o frío, ni tenemos problemas de salud tan graves. No es lo que llamaríamos ideal, pero junto al trabajo de mi esposa nos mantenemos a flote.

Lo que no podemos dejar atrás es un mar de deudas que nos siguen a todas partes. Constantes llamadas telefónicas, notificaciones por correo, cada anuncio publicitario de las Tiendas Redford y esa gran letra R en rojo me hacen querer incendiar el lugar para que esté a juego con el color. Un par de préstamos no pagados a tiempo con unos intereses abusivos fueron una mezcla nefasta.

Si no fuera por el llamado que recibí ayer por la mañana, ya lo habría hecho.

Cerré la puerta del lugar mientras silbaba una alegre melodía, no recordaba haber sentido esta felicidad hace tanto tiempo. Mi esposa ya se encontraba sentada frente a su computadora, terminaba de trabajar que yo de vender todo el pan y luego ella dedicaba el resto del día a buscar un empleo mejor.

¿Vendiste todo el pan a un precio más alto nuevamente, John?

Marie ya sabía mi treta y no le gustaba que lo hiciera. Ética, moral, bla bla bla.

No, hoy no.

Sentía esta alegría poco común por suerte. Una suerte nueva que hacía mis venas cosquillear. No quería decirle nada a Marie para no arruinar la sorpresa cuando todo saliera según lo tengo planeado.

Nos sentamos a tomar el té y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Pareces idiota con esa sonrisa, ¿Qué pasó?

Marie sonreía conmigo, siempre directa, a veces puede que un poco demasiado directa. Me puse a pensar en el llamado telefónico. Creía que estaba hablándolo pero mi cerebro pasó las diapositivas sólo a mí. En mi cabeza.

 _Eran las diez de la noche del día anterior. Contesté de mala gana pero respetuoso "¿Diga?" Se disculparon por la hora y empezaron a hablarme rápidamente. Un pobre desgraciado había tenido que quedarse despierto pasado el horario laboral por error de un compañero de trabajo para contactarme inmediata y expresamente por teléfono. Me dijo muchas cosas, pidió muchas más disculpas de las necesarias y al final dijo "Preséntese mañana a Tiendas Redford con su identificación" seguido de más disculpas, balbuceos y felicitaciones_.

¿Ah? ¿cómo dices?

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a dormir, la misma rutina de todos los días. Marie apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada y cayó rendida. Yo pensaba en jugar a los dados.

Nunca fui muy aficionado a los juegos. Creo que ser constante y el trabajo duro paga más que la suerte. Desde que recibí esa llamada miro a la suerte como una posibilidad que puedo crear. El rodar de los dados. Los imagino saliendo como deseo que salgan, constantemente visualizando, moldeando cada detalle en mi mente. Recostado en la cama alcancé mis pantalones y saqué el par con el que estuve practicando tiros. Sacando lo que deseaba sacar.

¿Por qué dados? No lo sé. Es de esas cosas irreflexivas y sin razón que haces sin cuestionarte mucho nada. Me paré frente a un escaparate de una tabaquería, miré cartas, cigarros, dados. Entré y los compré.

La llamada de Tiendas Redford me otorgó la oportunidad única de zanjar las deudas para siempre. Gracias a Marie que puso un cupón con mi nombre salí elegido ganador entre miles. El premio era una treta publicitaria, claro, fichas de casino. El monto total de las fichas no era elevado, pero podías ir a apostarlas para pasar un buen rato. Para sacar el dinero y salir limpio debías ganar cierto monto establecido por el premio. Todo era un anzuelo para caer al vicio del juego.

Pero yo no.

No sería tan idiota de apostar lo que no tengo, de arrojar lo poco que poseemos y empujarlo por un precipicio con forma de casino.

Tomé mi teléfono y empecé a investigar mientras ideaba un plan. Me enfocaría únicamente en las apuestas más seguras, ganaría los montos más pequeños pero más seguros. Claro, que las probabilidades nunca están a favor de quien apuesta, eso todos lo saben, reduciré todo a la apuesta más favorable. Esto es más difícil con cada victoria, pero cada derrota sería pequeña y cada dos pasos que quiera tan solo retrocedería uno.

Preparé esquemas mentales, aprendí a evitar las tiradas arriesgadas y ante todo, el doble uno. La apuesta más ridícula de todas.

Mediodía

Una joven de cuerpo delicadamente esculpido junto a una cabellera castaña salía de un probador en las Tiendas Redford. Melissa ya había probado trece atuendos distintos pero ninguno lograba convencerla.

Mi primer día en el casino debe ser impactante. ¡Grande!, ¡Despampanante!

Le comenté en un susurro al montón de ropa que tenía bajo el brazo.

Pocas cosas me preocupaban en la vida, siendo joven, bonita, con pestañas largas y piernas aún más largas. Unas palabras coquetas aquí y una caricia en el hombro allá me daban lo que necesitaba. Pero ahora quiero causar un paro cardíaco. Metafóricamente hablando claro.

Hace unos meses salí del colegio y la vida laboral no me pinta nada de bien, quiero glamour y conozco mis atributos. No es que no sepa pensar, quizá sí, pero sé que si vas a golpear a la vida, hay que hacerlo fuerte y rápido. Algo sabe de eso mi padre, ex boxeador.

Conseguí fácilmente un trabajo de promotora que no me gustó, todo el día bajo el sol. Mucho esfuerzo y poca recompensa, que la vida no es tan larga ni tan buena. Así que volví a buscar y buscar hasta que di con este otro de camarera en un casino, bastante cerca de lo que quiero lograr.

Apunto a las estrellas: joyas, cenas elegantes, todo eso será mío. Igual hay que saber muy bien cómo y mi linda cabeza ya sabe cómo. Igual que en cualquier telenovela o película hollywoodense, la chica guapa se queda con el chico adinerado. Siempre.

Nunca he contemplado otro objetivo, estos son mis recursos y ésta mi mejor apuesta.

Llevo desde las ocho de la mañana en este antro que llaman Tiendas Redford, lamentablemente mi billetera no es la más voluminosa por el momento.

En mi corta vida ya tengo un buen arsenal de maquillaje, o puedo pedirle prestado algo a mi madre, pero la ropa, no. Tiene que ser única, elegida con mimo. Haré saltar los ojos de todos esos viejos arrugados adinerados y me quedaré con el más joven. Aunque vaya una a saber.

Tome señorita.

Le devolví todas las prendas a la tipa con cara uraña que estaba custodiando los mostradores. ¿Para eso están, no?

Volví a recorrer las Tiendas Redford. Me gustaba pasearme por perfumería por las muestras gratis y queda tan cerca de Maquillaje donde ofrecen productos a modo de promoción. No sé si represento más edad, pero seguro que sí, deben creer que tengo dinero por cómo voy vestida. A muchas les sorprendería lo que una máquina de coser y un buen juego de agujas puede hacer ¡y lo fácil que es!

Seguí dando vueltas, arriba, abajo, dos pisos, tres. Empecé a aburrirme, jamás encontraría el atuendo perfecto que necesito. Sin rumbo llegué a Atención al Cliente donde una fila de personas claramente enfadadas agitaba unos boletos para un concierto o una ópera.

No. Reconocí el logo del casino, al mismo al que iría a asegurar mi futuro por la noche.

Al inicio de la fila un tipo alto de pelo negro, con actitud medio perdedora trataba de explicar algo. Mi atención estaba en otra parte, atuendos, vestidos o en collares. Me tumbé en un sillón de exhibición más o menos al final de la fila. ¿No es curioso cómo estas cosas siempre están algo cerca de Atención al Cliente? Un recuerdo comenzó a empujar desde la parte de atrás de mi cráneo de proporciones idílicas. Algo me habían dicho en el trabajo del casino, algo que necesitaba recordar. Di un saltito con un presentimiento y caminé hacia el último tipo impaciente de la fila, un señor mayor.

Hola, buenas tardes.

Le dije con el encanto de un colibrí.

El sujeto me miró de reojo. Su boca era surco de disgusto.

Buenas tardes, ¿te perdiste, buscas a tus padres? Ve a informaci…

No, para nada. ¿Podría dejarme ver ese boleto que tiene en la mano, por favor?

Mi sonrisa perlada ha derretido corazones más duros que este. Le batí los ojos para el toque final.

Ah, si, claro.

Estoy convencida que se ruborizó al entregármelo y eso de que busco a mis padres lo dijo sólo para hacerse el desinteresado, estoy segura. Puedo darme cuenta como me picotea con la mirada.

Gracias-muy-amable.

Le dije rápidamente e inspeccioné el billete. La incertidumbre cuajó. Ningún atuendo ni vestido le hará justicia a mi cuerpo esta noche en el casino, no habrá tela que se adapte a mis sinuosas curvas, no señora.

En el billete salen algunas camareras.

Llevando un uniforme establecido por norma del casino.

Que tonta que eres Melissa.

Dos de la Madrugada

Querido Terry:

¿Cómo te está tratando el retiro? Espero que muy bien. Dicen que no tener nada que hacer mata el espíritu, pero sé que algo habrás encontrado. Armar botes en una botella, rompecabezas o algo así. ¿Recuerdas nuestros días en la fuerza? Ya lo creo que sí. Siempre fuiste el mejor con el rifle francotirador y yo con los explosivos. Aunque nada tan explosivo como nuestro amor, ¿verdad? Que cursi, jaja. Te hice el favor de esconderlo de todo el mundo, aunque me hayas partido el corazón. Te imagino atravesándolo de la misma forma que aquellas cabezas de los muñecos de práctica en aquellos días, estallando cruelmente en mil pedazos de la misma forma.

No te culpo por el camino que elegiste. Tienes una esposa hermosa y unos niños preciosos. Los debes amar mucho, espero que más que a mí, para que valga la pena. Espero que estés dispuesto a protegerlos igual que a tu país.

Nunca fuiste bueno expresándote con palabras, en ningún formato, pero tu cuerpo habla más rápido. Cincelado como un Dios griego. Tus ojos almendrados color arena igual que tu cabello. Jamás olvidaré esas noches. Mi alma es tuya… pero mi cuerpo, es de las drogas.

Me encantaría ver tu linda cara sorprendida. Me imagino que tampoco debes saber de lo que estoy escribiendo. En ese entonces estaba limpio. Tras volver al país estuve un tiempo saltando de trabajo en trabajo. Formé algunas empresas pequeñas, me ocupé en viajes, en libros, traté de enamorarme de nuevo. No pude. Empecé a beber, pero la verdad no lo disfrutaba tanto. Comencé a experimentar con sustancias y caí en una negra espiral de la que no puedo salir. Sé que en el fondo no es culpa de ellas.

Eventualmente llegué hasta el fondo, a donde todos llegan. Robos, asaltos, trabajos "especiales", con mis habilidades tenía bastante más rango de oportunidades. Si lees los diarios sabrás. O tal vez no. Tal vez me olvidaste. Seguro que lo hiciste.

Yo no te he olvidado.

Ningún maldito día de mí condenada existencia.

¿Sabías que tendrías que pagar verdad, que tanto sacrificio no sería en vano ni que todo el sufrimiento que atravesé sería gratuito? ¿Cierto? Vas a tener que desempolvar tu viejo rifle, dulce Terry, espero hayas practicado y mantenido tu puntería todos estos años. Con dos niños sí que debe ser así, mal chiste.

El asunto es que me fiaron drogas que no pagué. La deuda que tengo es demasiado elevada. Me perdonaron muchísimos días de atraso y aún no pierdo ninguna extremidad. El bastardo de allá arriba debe quererme un poco. Así que pensé en lo más sencillo con este cerebro destrozado por la química: sin sujeto, no hay deuda.

Los detalles están junto a esta carta. El objetivo irá a un casino a lavar el dinero que gana con las drogas. De paso apuesta un par de cientos de miles para divertirse.

Ahora, es tiempo que pagues mi silencio, querido Terry. Sin chistar. Nadie sabrá que nos amamos, podré volver a drogarme para olvidarte y tú volverás a tu mentira con esposa e hijos hermosos.

Por la eternidad tuyo.

Manuel.

Nadie prestaba atención a la figura negra con un estuche largo colgando del hombro que comenzó a andar por las calles esa noche. Si llegabas a verlo, quizá no le prestarías atención y si lo hacías, verías cuan tristemente iba caminando.

En el Casino, Ojos Violeta

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo sepa, John, Melissa o Terry, se encontraban en el mismo lugar (Bueno, quizás Terry un poco más lejos, apuntando con su rifle) y estaban por caer víctimas del azar, uno tras otro.

John vestía su mejor traje, el mismo que había vestido la noche de su boda con Marie, aquel recuerdo le parecía distante, tan distante.

Se sentía de la misma forma ahora. A años luz de millonarios exitosos, del lujo o de la fama, todos sus planes futuros sostenidos por dos piezas de plástico.

Melissa se arreglaba en los camerinos con un ánimo no demasiado eufórico, el uniforme del casino tapaba lo mejor que tenía para ofrecer, apretó sus pequeños puños y no se dio por vencida, llevaba aguja e hilo para estos casos. Terry, vestido completamente de negro, su rostro cubierto por unas gafas oscuras y un gorro, los viejos hábitos tardan en morir y los fines de semana cazando con sus hijos han mantenido la base de sus habilidades.

Son algo así como las dos con cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada, John va bien con su plan, tras las primeras tres apuestas que debía ganar si o si ha ido parejo (gana-gana-pierde) un sustancioso montón de fichas se apila a su derecha, John sonríe, a su izquierda un tipo bajito de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento le da golpes en la espalda, este último es el objetivo de Terry. Melissa ha ido de mesa en mesa, deslumbrando con su encanto tanto a joven o viejo que se le cruza y le interesa, pero la fría realidad la golpea repetidas veces como a un saco de boxeo. Las mujeres del lugar son despampanantes y no niñatas. Irradiando una belleza de cuentos de hadas acompañan a magnates con joyas en sus manos y finos, muy finos trajes, se nota la diferencia. El cuerpo contorneado, la postura, la clase y sobretodo no van vestidas de camareras medio arregladas con unas puntadas de hilo de coser barato y maquillaje del tres al cuatro, pero Melissa persevera, aprende, observa, su mente instintiva es aguda.

Terry está en un edificio frente al casino subiendo por el ascensor, no le tomó más de diez minutos encontrar el lugar perfecto, con el ángulo indicado y que le diera el suficiente tiempo de ventaja para huir, dejó un a un taxista abajo a quien pagó una suma bastante elevada por la noche completa, nadie le dio mucha importancia a su vestimenta o a su estuche alargado, quizás sus gafas y esa sonrisa amarga decían más de lo que quería decir y nadie quería problemas, o quizás a todos le daba igual, Terry entró en la habitación y montó el rifle en pocos minutos, miró al sujeto tras la mirilla, alto pelo negro, ese no era, junto a él, pelo grasiento nariz ganchuda, ese. Sus ojos alargados no titubearon ni pestañearon, reconocieron al objetivo, era como volver al frente, como toda la vida, la habitación a su alrededor desaparece, solo queda él y su objetivo, Terry no va a tirar su vida por la borda, ni a desperdiciar un segundo en pensar en la vida que está por quitar, le ha costado tanto aceptar y no aceptar.

Dan las tres de la madrugada, John está sudado pero exultante, la garganta seca, tomando en consideración como va en la mesa, puede permitírselo, alza la mano. Melissa ve una mano alzada y un joven alto de cabello negro, se parece mucho al que estaba en la fila de Tiendas Redford, grita con voz de miel: "Un momento" y se mueve grácil como una gacela entre la gente, su encanto es digno de admirar.

Con la boca John le pide un whisky con hielo y con la mirada le pide más, mucho más, Melissa lo capta, pero el traje no le da seguridad, tampoco su forma, aun así le guiña un ojo pícaramente, nunca se sabe.

Terry traga saliva, se pregunta cuando murió su empatía, una balanza de fuego se marca en su mente, en un lado su vida, su familia y como se vendría abajo si Manuel tirara de aquel hilo, como él mismo se vendría debajo de aceptar lo que ha negado toda su vida; en el otro lado de la balanza un desconocido mugriento, un traficante, una rata y escoria de la sociedad, claro, hasta donde él tenía entendido. No entendía por qué dudaba, serían los años sin matar a gente sin rostro, serían los años de felicidad junto a su mujer e hijos, será que ahora recuerda el sabor del azúcar.

Melissa vuelve con el vaso, la mesa donde está su cliente está vitoreando enloquecida, al tipo de cabello negro le ha ido muy bien en la noche. Está rodeado de falsos amigos que debe sentir reales, no quiere interrumpir su siguiente jugada, su fantasía, un sujeto al lado de él con pelo grasiento lo codea una y otra vez coreando: "Ojos de pez, ojos de pez". John tiembla, su traje está hecho de escarcha tejida con flamas, saltan chispas desde sus huesos hasta sus nervios, siente la suerte a su alrededor, las palmadas en su espalda son amortiguadas por la emoción, los gritos, por la improbabilidad de ganar.

Terry aprieta los dientes, posa con calculada delicadeza el índice sobre el gatillo, rememora las viejas lecciones, los entrenamientos diarios. La falange del dedo debe estar justo en el centro, la segunda falange para ser exacto. Si presionabas mucho con la punta, la tercera falange, el disparo saldría desviado a la derecha y si apretabas mucho con la primera falange desviarías hacia la izquierda.

John está por llegar a la cuota de fichas para retirarse, para pagar sus deudas, escucha como le gritan "Ojos de pez, ojos de pez" a coro, el doble uno, piensa que podría retirarse unos años de vacaciones si el doble uno aparece. Es la apuesta más arriesgada y a su vez multiplica tu dinero como un milagro de navidad. Podrían irse a un mejor apartamento o una casa propia incluso, el estómago lo tiene atravesado por un fierro fantasmal, su sonrisa es delirante, no sabe muy bien cómo se filtró ese pensamiento en su cabeza, era lo que no tenía que hacer, vetado de su mente. Él no era así, su cuerpo se estaba moviendo sin desearlo, las fichas se movían en la mesa sobre el doble uno, la mesa estalló en alaridos, abucheos o pisotones, John solo tenía que desearlo, su voluntad era superior, se sentía superior a todo. Melissa da un paso con el vaso de whiskey en la mano. John lanza los dados. Terry aprieta el gatillo.

Y Yo. Quien les habla.

Estoy sentado a un par de mesas de distancia. Lo veo todo, cada arruga entre las cejas, cada puntada de los trajes, los poros de los rostros. Mi sonrisa sería calificada de gélida y poco amistosa, tan sólo porque no es una sonrisa humana. Mis ojos violetas resplandecen fruto de un legado mitológico insondable nada normal. Mi traje blanco contrasta con mis cabellos platinados. Nadie se percata que estoy, que existo y es por qué yo elijo que no lo hagan. Los que lo han hecho, quizá son como yo, no lo sé, la vida ilimitada me trae sin cuidado. Ya que lo he experimentado todo, me siento algo entumecido. Perdón, casi todo.

Los dados que lanza John giran al ritmo del caos y el azar. Melissa da un paso con el vaso de whiskey hacia la mesa. Una bala atraviesa las ventanas del casino. Un estremecimiento que jamás podré vivir sacude.

Chasqueo los dedos.

La realidad se congela.

Me pongo de pie. Camino lentamente hacia la bala y contemplo la escena maravillado. Es un disparo precioso, directo al corazón del sujeto de cabello grasiento.

Parpadeo.

La Bala se desvía la izquierda, asesinando a John. Su expresión horrorizada es más por no saber que saldrá en los dados, que a por sentir como la sangre abandona su cuerpo por un agujero en el corazón del porte de un vaso.

Parpadeo.

La Bala se desvía mucho a la derecha, matando uno de los matones que vienen junto al objetivo de Terry. Sus ojos no pueden creer su error, un segundo disparo es demasiado riesgo. Recarga. Sabe que lo ha arruinado todo.

Parpadeo.

Melissa tropieza con los zapatos reglamentarios que son demasiado anchos, cae de cabeza en la mesa y la bala le parte la columna. Las pupilas en sus bellos ojos chillan al saber que jamás será una modelo ni que jamás volverá a caminar.

Parpadeo.

El crupier devuelve los dados a John, La Bala golpea los dados. Si alguien supiera que iban a caer en el doble uno (como yo lo sé), John enloquecería. Saltaría de un quinto piso.

Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo.

Juego y juego a ver cómo sería el mundo bajo cada circunstancia distinta. La muerte es lo único que logra hacerme vibrar, la última barrera, fin del viaje. Dejo al mundo girar un día entero sobre cada nueva posibilidad, como un trompo. Y río. Río una enorme cantidad de veces. Hasta aburrirme nuevamente.

Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo.

Cada persona en este casino es afectada de forma distinta, ¿pero fue la carta a Terry lo que inició todo?, ¿el sujeto que no hizo su llamado y le hizo perder un día a John?, ¿si Melissa no hubiera sido tan determinada habría notado la mano alzada de John? En muchas partes saben que pasó, pero sólo durante un día. Luego, todo volverá a ser como antes, nadie recordará nada.

Esta es la línea original ¿no? No recuerdo bien.

Chasqueo los dedos.


End file.
